Seafaring Sisters
by Emma Jay Bentley
Summary: Nikki's younger sisters in the navy, anger at a missed wedding turns to worry as sailors land themselves in trouble. What follows is a road to recovery that tests love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Seafaring Sisters

Chapter 1

Nikki was fuming, the one time Fiorella had to be there she wasn't. She'd gotten ready on her own in the bedroom they'd shared as children. Joe and her other brothers were worried along with their parents and her grandparents were asking where their youngest granddaughter was. The photographer was there waiting to take photo's of the family but one important member was missing.

"Just had an email from her." Joe said with a slight smile walking into the living room of the family home, he'd printed off the email for them to read.

"What's her excuse?" Nikki asked angrily, Fiorella always let people down and this time it was her brother on his wedding day and the wedding had been on the diary for the last 2 years. He handed the email straight to his younger sister.

_Hey Big Bro._

_I'm sure by now this isn't a surprise but I'm not going to be able to make it. I'm lucky to be able to be sending this. Work's gone mental and we're still overseas and will be for as long as it takes. I know everyone is disappointed, I am too. I'd been looking forward to your big day for ages and I'm sorry I'm not going to be there. However in my place I send love and best wishes to the pair of you on this special day and wish you a lifetime of happiness. At some time I'll raise a glass to you both and share a drink next time I'm with you. Love to you and the family. I'm sure Nikki is fuming, I eagerly await the scathing email from her which I have no doubt she will be planning already. Just know that I'm well and hoping to be home sooner rather than later. _

_Love to you, your future wife, Mum, Dad, brothers and sis (she'll be the one with steam coming out of her ears right about now)_

Fiorella

_X_

"I'm not already planning it." Nikki protested but she already was, her sister knew her better than anyone even though she seldom saw her. She really wanted Fiorella to be there for her brother's sake, and for their parents, they hadn't seen their youngest child in almost a year, the dress measurements had been emailed over and a bridesmaid's dress hung in the bedroom that the two girls had shared for years.

"At least she's ok. To Fiorella." Her father Nicholas said raising the glass of scotch that he had in his hand. "And to Joseph and Maria." The rest of the family including Nikki's 3 other brothers raised a glass in response.

----

"So how was the wedding?" Kate asked when Nikki returned to the ship, the Hammersley was on it's way out for a 6 week tour.

"Fantastic, except there was a missing bridesmaid."Nav replied, she still hadn't responded to Fiorella's email as she'd been too angry at her sister every time she'd sat down to type it. She didn't really know the nature of her sister's role in the Navy so she didn't know if she was making it up or really somewhere she couldn't get away from. "You know I haven't seen her in over 2 years." Nikki sighed sitting down at the desk beside Kate's bunk. Kate was surprised at the revelation, she knew Nikki had a younger sister but she seldom spoke of her.

"That's tough." Kate said and Nikki nodded explaining that they were best friends as kids, there was only 10 months between them, they were even in the same school year but when Nikki joined the Navy Fiorella went travelling. She'd lost track of her sister's life pretty much since then, everyone in the family had as it happened. Emails were few and far between but always welcomed, she hadn't spent more than 2 days with the family in the last few years so they'd all been hoping she'd be at the wedding.

"She's tough, but she's not invincible." Nikki said. "I just want to know she's ok. Anyone can type an email but I can, or could read her like a book."

"I know someone who might be able to help, give me a few days." Kate offered and Nikki thanked her. Despite their initial frostiness the pair had started to get on really well and Kate was eager to put the young Lieutenant's mind at rest.

-----

The next day Kate came to Nav when she was on watch.

"I've heard back from that friend of mine. She's currently working on intelligence operations in an undisclosed location." Kate told her. "My contact tells me they last heard from the CO about an hour before he emailed me, all team members are safe." Kate knew it wasn't much but at least it was something. Nikki now knew that her sister was safe, she didn't know where she was but it made her sleep a little easier that night.

----

Nikki was up early the next morning to type her sister an email.

_To our little flower_

_I slept better than I have done in a while last night, someone did some digging and discovered that you were safe. I've been worried about you for a while, and if I'm honest I actually really miss you. I miss how close we were together, my best friend – the person who knows all my secrets and knows me better than anyone. You're my kid sister, and I miss not having you around to annoy me. There's so much that I want to tell you but I wonder if I'll ever get the chance, we're never home at the same time and I feel you only ever email out of courtesy to stop us from moaning at you in emails. I don't know what I'm going on about._

_I was angry at you for missing the wedding but the more I think about it the more I know you would have done everything in your power to be there. You missed a lovely day, and you were sorely missed. I know we were all thinking about you, absent friends was a key feature in the toasts. With all my heart I hope you're safe and get home soon. All the boys miss you, need you to help me keep them in line._

_Wherever you're reading this I hope you really are safe and happy and know that we all love you and think of you often. One thing about being at sea is that you have a lot of time to think._

_Take care and I hope I see you soon._

_Your big sister._

_Nicola. _

----

_Thanks for the email._

_I don't stay away on purpose but sometimes I could pick my leave better. My posting is currently under review and I've asked for something closer to Australia, also fingers crossed I should be back in the country in the next few weeks. Maybe our paths will cross but who knows the way the RAN works. It's funny; Pop never seemed to be away as much as either of us are. Maybe the boys remember more than us, that's why they never joined up like us two._

_I really felt bad not being able to go to the wedding, it was all set and then something happened which stranded me where I was. Unfortunately it was something beyond my control which did nothing to ease my conscience, I was risking things by sending the email but I had too._

_Please if you get chance to call Mum and Pop tell them I'm thinking of them, I'll do my best to call them first chance I get but I never do._

_To answer the questions you probably want answering: I'm healthy, lost some weight, in need of sleep, not seeing anyone, haven't been out clubbing recently and haven't been home in too long. I miss everyone and really want to go home. _

_Time is short so I'll sign off now. Take care._

_Fio_

----

The email response was a week in coming, a week that was busy for Nikki and she was glad to be able to read it after a particularly hard day. She was smiling as she ran into Bomber.

"You look happy." Bomber observed.

"Just had an email from my younger sister, she's in the Navy and spends a lot of time overseas. She's hoping to be posted closer to home so maybe I'll see her soon." Nav replied.

"Good for you Ma'am."

"I just want to make sure she's safe." Nikki told the young sailor, and Bomber nodded in response wishing she had a sister like the Nav.

----


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Guns were blazing; a fire could be seen burning in the distance, the crew of the Hammersley was on full alert wondering what was happening. They knew that there was a chance some of them would have to go over there but they were waiting for more information. Mike was reluctant to send any of his team into the situation they faced; it didn't look good at all.

Eventually the call came through; Mike had to send a team in. He looked around at his crew and tried to work out who to send, he needed an experienced team to go in, a team who'd work together and support one another. He didn't know how bad things really were, he knew he'd have to send Kate as he had to stay with the ship, his only assurance was that he knew the boys would look after her. He looked at her and gave the nod.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations." Kate announced through the ships tannoy.

"Be careful out there, we don't really know what the situation is, don't take any unnecessary risks." Mike said to his Executive Officer as she and her team got ready.

----

Mike and Nav watched the RHIB make it's way over to the flames, luckily the shots had subsided but vision was limited from the billowing smoke.

"What are you expecting Buffer?" Kate asked the sailor who was looking ahead trying to read the situation.

"Chaos Ma'am." Buffer replied, all they knew is that there was a strong chance of survivors who needed to be taken on board the Hammersley.

"No risks, let's take care." Kate added as they got ever closer and prepared to board the ship.

----

Buffer was the first one onto the ship, they didn't have a lot of time as it was very much on fire, the second boat was too dangerous to board. Kate, Swain, Spider and ET quickly followed him and conducted a quick search of the areas they could safely reach; they found two bodies, nothing else.

"Marshall said there should be at least 5 naval personnel." Mike said after Kate had radioed in their finds. "There's 2 vessels heading north from here at pretty fast speed. Are you sure there's nobody else?" Mike asked and Kate said it wasn't safe to check anywhere else. "Ok bring the bodies back to the Hammersley and we'll pursue the other two vessels. Charlie out."

"You heard the boss." Kate said to her team, she had a bad feeling as they loaded the bodies onto the RHIB and headed back to the Hammersley.

----

"Any idea on the identities?" Mike asked when Kate returned to the bridge, they were now following the two vessels.

"Lieutenant Kane Butler." Kate replied, they'd spotted the tags as they'd put them on board the RHIB, the other body was Seaman James Wilkes. "Both of them are in a very bad way."

"Two bodies, we need to know who the other 3 are and hopefully they're not on the ship over there." Mike said pointing in the direction of the flaming ships.

---

Thirty minutes later they were near one of the two vessels and RO announced that Commander Marshall was on the line. Mike took the call in the bridge and listened to what his CO had to say.

"Ok sir, thank you." Mike said hanging up and turning to face the crew. "The missing are believed to be Chief Petty Officer Nick Glover, Petty Officer Tom Reynolds and Leading Seaman Fior." Mike said the last name and Nikki piped up finishing it for him.

"Fiorella Caetano." Nikki said tears starting to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry Nav," Mike offered as Kate went to comfort her colleague. "Rest assured we'll do our best to find her." He stopped himself from saying body as he looked at how close his Navigator was close to breaking.

----

Kate took Nikki to their cabin and Mike called Buffer to him.

"Assume we're looking for a body, from what Marshall said he's not confident. I don't know what they were doing all I know is we need to locate 3 sailors and quickly." Buffer nodded in response and set to work preparing for a boarding party.

---

Nikki was sobbing in Kate's arms when Bomber entered the cabin, she'd come to relieve Kate as the officer was needed on the boarding party.

"Someone needs to tell our parents." Nikki sobbed; she couldn't believe what was happening.

----

There was a larger boarding party than normal when they reached the vessel; all crew members were armed and ready for anything. Shots were being fired as they boarded but the team from the Hammersley quickly got the situation under control. There were two alive and two bodies, one female. Buffer checked the female for a pulse but couldn't feel one, they took in her appearance. She was a brunette, a little younger than Nav.

"Situation X?" Mike asked over the radio.

"Two in custody and two bodies." She replied pausing, "One male, tags say he's Tom Reynolds. The other female Sir. No ID tags." She heard a reaction from the bridge that sounded like Nikki sobbing.

"Bring everyone on board and we'll follow the other vessel."

----

Charge had to hold Nikki as the bodies were brought on board. "Let me see her." Nikki sobbed, Mike nodded at Swain who pulled back the cover. Upon seeing the face she broke down into hysterics, they could barely get a word out of her and she ran to the cabin she shared with the X. Kate followed her and found Nikki sat on the floor with a photo in her hands.

"Nikki." Kate started and Nikki passed her the photo, it was one of Nikki and another woman, a woman with dark brown hair, Kate frowned before realisation hit. The body wasn't Fiorella. Kate practically ran all the way to the bridge and told the Captain the news.

"Ok let's focus on tracking down the other vessel." Mike said sounding relieved but still worried.

----

The boat soon appeared on the radar, it was stationery, as they got closer it appeared to be stationary, a boarding party were sent to it, jumping on board they discovered Chief Petty Officer Glover, he was holding onto a badly beaten up man.

"Cuff him, get him out of my sight." Glover said weakly pushing the man towards Buffer. "The other guy is up there." He pointed towards the top deck where Spider and Buffer ran.

"We're looking for Leading Seaman Caetano." Kate asked and the response was a stifled sob.

"I tried to stop the bleeding but I couldn't let him go. I had nothing to stop him from getting away again." He said breaking down.

"X! Swain!" Buffer shouted from the top deck and both ran up to him.

On the floor covered in blood were two bodies, one male and a female who was without a doubt Fiorella Caetano.

"I can feel a slight pulse I think." Buffer said as Swain checked her over, there were several bullet wounds and she looked like she'd been beaten up.

"Charlie 82 this is X-ray 82 Over." Kate said into the radio.

"What's the situation X?" Mike asked.

"4 persons on board, one in custody, one deceased, one fine and one in a critical condition. Swain says we need the ward room prepared and fleet medic ready by the time we get back."

"Is?" Mike asked and Kate answered before he could finish answering.

"Critical Sir." Was Kate's response.

----

Mike turned to Nikki who'd heard every word of Kate and Mike's conversation. The woman looked as if she was going to fall over.

-----


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Room's prepped eta of the RHIB is 3 minutes Sir." Charge announced, Nikki hadn't moved since they'd found her sister, her eyes were focused on the approaching RHIB. Thoughts were running through her mind, she'd snuck a look at her sister's crew mates and seen how bad they looked. She couldn't begin to imagine what her sister's condition was, she didn't want to imagine. Her parents would be devastated, they were so happy after Nikki had told them about Fiorella's email, now they were about to get news every parent dreaded.

----

"She's lost a lot of blood, a gunshot wound to the abdomen, burns and I don't know what else." Swain said as they made their way to the ward room. Mike had had to order Nikki to remain on the bridge; he didn't want her to get any more upset by the sight of her sister.

"I tried but I couldn't help. They came out of nowhere, took us by surprise. Where's the rest of the team?" Nick Glover asked, he was physically fine but not emotionally.

"I'm sorry but." Mike started to explain and Nick held up his hand for him to stop.

"It's ok Sir." Nick replied. "All that matters now is Fio getting sorted."

----

Bomber was shocked at how closely the woman on the bed next to her resembled Nav, there was no question over who this person was. Bomber just hoped that she and Swain could save the woman. Bomber looked over to the X who was covered in Fiorella's blood from helping Swain on the RHIB, Kate didn't look like she was in a hurry to leave and Bomber suspected she wanted to be there, she'd be the one breaking the news to Nikki if things didn't work out.

"We need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible or we'll lose her." Swain said sharply and Kate nodded getting on the phone to the bridge.

----

"Full speed to home, we'll try and meet the chopper halfway." Mike said turning to his team and giving Nikki a reassuring smile although he wasn't particularly sure about what was happening below deck. A few moments later Buffer arrived in the bridge and Nikki looked to him for an update.

"Please Buffer tell me." Nikki pleaded close to tears.

"Ok, she's in a bad way, the guy next to her was dead and there was blood all over the both of them. I don't really know what's happening or how injured she is but I know it's not good." Buffer told her and Nikki ran from the bridge to the medical room.

-----

"I have to see her." Nikki said as Kate tried to block her entrance. It was then that Nikki noticed that her friend was covered in blood. "Is that?" Nikki asked, her question caught Kate off guard and the younger woman pushed through to where her younger sister lay.

"We're trying to stabilize her ma'am, I wish I could give you good news but I can't really. It's good that she made it this far, the sooner she gets to hospital the more chance she has." Swain thought it best to be honest with her. Nikki looked at him and nodded before gently taking hold of her sister's hand. "They say people can sometimes remember what people said to them when they were unconscious." Swain offered and again Nikki nodded.

"I'm going to kick your arse when you're well enough." Nikki started talking to her sister. "Making me wear that horrible dress without you matching me. And what about forgetting to buy a present? How did you know I'd put your name on mine? But then I always did." Tears fell down the lieutenant's face. "Please pull through, I need my little sister, we all need you. Dad won't let you be the first to go, he still needs to give you the talk about life that you managed to get out of every time they tried to do it." She smiled at the memory. "You're strong, stronger than all of us, so hold on ok. Listen to me for once, hold on." That was all she could manage to say before breaking down in tears.

----

Two hours later there had been no change in Fio's condition, she was slowly transferred to the chopper and taken to the hospital. The Hammersley was going as fast as possible to ensure that Nikki was at her sister's side quickly. The rest of the Caetano family were informed and making their way to the hospital.

"I hope nothing happens between now and us arriving at port." Mike said quietly to Kate, they hadn't told Nikki but her sister's heart rate had started to slow down.

"I'd like to know what actually happened out there." Kate sighed wondering what went off, 3 sailors were dead and another nearly dead. Explanations were needed and right now only one man could give them and he was refusing to talk to anyone other than Commander Marshall.

----

When Nikki finally got to the hospital her sister was in surgery, her parent's weren't there so she sat down and waited. Two hours later Nicholas and Anna Caetano arrived looking very worried. They'd only been told that their youngest daughter was injured and on her way to hospital.

"Nicola." Her mother said giving her a hug. "How is she?"

"I don't know, they brought her on the Hammersley, she didn't look good, she's been shot and burned and lost a lot of blood. They're still working on her." Nikki sobbed into her mother's arms. Her father left the two women to go make a phone call to his sons, he told them to hurry up.

About 90 minutes later all 4 Caetano boys were sat with their sister and parents when the doctor came to speak to them.

"We've given her a blood transfusion to replenish some of the blood she lost." The doctor started to say. "I'll be frank; right now your daughter has a slim chance of survival. If she weren't at the peak of physical fitness I'd be directing you to the morgue." Mrs Caetano gasped. "She was shot 3 times and has second degree burns to her legs and stomach, a broken leg, a shattered collarbone and a skull fracture."

"Oh my god!" Joseph exclaimed sitting down next to his mother.

"What are the odds?" Nicholas asked.

"Of making it through the next 24 hours I'd say 20%." The doctor replied. "I wish I could be giving you better odds but I can't." Upon hearing that Nikki ran off distraught and their mother clung onto her youngest son Leonardo.

----

Nikki ran and ran until she reached the Hammersley, she broke down in front of the first person she came to, Buffer didn't have a clue what to do when the young woman flung herself on him sobbing.

"They, they." She tried to speak but couldn't, luckily Kate came round the corner and spotted the pair, Buffer gently handed the Navigator over to the XO. In their cabin Nikki told Kate everything that the doctor had said, the older woman was shocked and felt deeply sorry for her friend and her family.

"You have to think positive; she made it as far as she did for a reason. Don't give up on her; you know she wouldn't if it were you in her position." Kate said to Nikki who knew she was right.

"It's just so hard." Nikki sobbed.

----


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Two young girls were sat in a tree, out in the distance was the open water and both girls were looking towards it with eager eyes. One girl, slightly older than the other was using a pair of old binoculars and the other was squinting._

"_One day I'm going to be in the Navy." The older girl said putting her binoculars down._

"_One day I'm going to see the world." The other girl replied._

"_I'll do it in the Navy." The older girl said haughtily and the younger one pulled a face. The girls couldn't have been more than 7 years old but both seemed older than their years._

"_Well I'll do it on my own." The youngest said glaring at her older sister and how she always seemed to be so grown up. The pair were about to start arguing about who was better when the sound of a distant horn caught their attention causing them to look back out to sea. Sure enough a Warship was visible and both girls squealed with delight. _

"_Girls get down from there!" Their mother shouted from the back door. "Fiorella what have I told you about climbing that tree!" The younger girl grimaced at being told off and both girls started to climb down, the older girl first and managed to slip loosing her footing and letting out a loud scream. Their mother rushed towards the girl and Fiorella reached out with her hand._

"_Here!" She shouted at her older sister who was crying. "Nikki give me your hand!" She shouted again as their mother got closer._

"_You'll drop me." Nikki cried._

"_No I wont you idiot – give me your hand!" Fiorella ordered and the older girl reluctantly reached out her hand to her younger sister who easily pulled her back up to safety. Their mother then arrived and helped Nikki down whilst Fiorella jumped from the branch she was on._

"_Right inside now!" their mother shouted to both girls, "Just wait until your father gets in!" Both girls hurried inside excited about seeing their father but worried about any possible punishment. He had a go at both girls for climbing when he set foot through the door, but he knew why they'd been in it. The view showed the port where his ship would dock following his 3 month tour of duty on the ship. He couldn't be mad at them for that. Then he told Nikki off for being careless and telling her how she could have hurt herself. Next he turned to Fiorella, the youngest of all his children but possibly the most brave and wisest of spirits._

"_You might be able to climb like a monkey but don't. You will be in serious trouble if you are caught up there again do you understand?" He asked and she nodded earnestly. "But well done for helping your sister, which was a very good thing you did." He added pleased with her for doing what she'd done. "Make sure you look after each other." He said before giving both children a hug._

_­_

-----

Nikki awoke with a start; she was asleep on a hospital chair, her brother Leo was sat next to her.

"How long have I been out?" Nikki asked and he shrugged his shoulders having lost track of time, he was visibly distraught at what was happening. As the youngest boy he had a good bond with his youngest sister, she'd stood up for him several times over the years and had given him financial help when he'd needed it. She told him about her dream and he smiled.

"To serve and protect is her motto I think." He said with a smile. "Can wrap anyone round her little finger and never gives up on anyone. She's helped me out more than I can ever pay her back." He told her before telling Nikki how it was their younger sister who'd financed his ICT Company that was starting to take off. When the bank had said no she'd found money from somewhere to get him started, she hadn't told anyone. They spent a little time talking about her before their parents returned from the canteen; their other brothers were at Nikki's place. The family were taking it in turns at the hospital, they didn't know when she'd wake up but didn't want her to wake up alone.

----

"They're sending us a replacement Navigator." Mike said to Kate the next morning, the Hammersley had to get back out on patrol.

"I spoke to Nikki this morning, there's been no change." Kate replied, "have you heard anything following the investigation?" Mike shook his head, there were lots of questions still being asked and he feared they'd have a long wait for the answers. "Nikki was in a state." Kate sighed saying a silent prayer for her colleague.

"It's always tough picking up a fellow sailor, even worse when it's one of your own flesh and blood." Mike said. "Another story when it's your best friend and younger sister." He added.

----

Up and down the ventilator went, the constant beeping from the heart monitor reassured her that there was still life in the frail looking body hooked up to many tubes and machines. Nikki sat down in the chair closest to the bed and took hold of a tiny hand.

"You know there are times when I remember that I'm older and other times when you seem like the older one." Nikki spoke, her parent's and brothers were all at her place, Nikki was now refusing to leave the hospital until her sister was awake. "There's so much that I thought I knew about you but I don't have the first clue. What made you go travelling? What made you follow the path you did into the Navy? What made you give our brother the entire contents of you bank account?" Nikki shook her head at that piece of information, it was typical of the youngest Caetano to give up her last penny, Nikki always remembered somebody being given her last sweet or something else. "We'll have a good chat when you come round, I tell you everything but you need to start doing the same with me. Please come back." Nikki sobbed as the machines all started going off, seconds later a team of doctors and nurses came running in and Nikki was sent out.

----

They heard nothing for 6 hours, 6 very long hours. There was pacing, family members were being called and several were preparing to make their way to the hospital should the need arise. 6 hours and 22 minutes since Nikki had been sent out of the room the Doctor came to speak to them. He sat down next to the girl's parents and looked Mrs Caetano in the eye.

"Your daughter obviously has a guardian angel," He said and the family let out a collective breath that they'd all been holding. "She suffered from a brain bleed; we've managed to sort it and discovered that there was some clotting that could have caused further damage."

"So she's had brain surgery?" Leo asked shocked at the turn of events.

"Yes and I'm pleased to say that she's pulled through, it's going to be a long road but she's made it this far. I'm glad the odds worked in her favour." The doctor replied before explaining a little more about her condition before leaving the family to gather their thoughts.

"She better make it through after putting us through all this." Joseph exclaimed giving his sister a hug, all the family were relieved but knew that they weren't over the worst. She still had to wake up, she didn't know how injured she was, and none of them knew what would happen with her career.

----

Four hours later Nikki was sat in her sister's room with their parents when she heard a noise. She first thought she was imagining things; she was over tired having barely slept since her sister had been named on the Hammersely. She heard the moan again and looking at her parents discovered that they'd heard it too. The noise got louder and Nicholas ran to get his sons and the doctor.

The doctor said she appeared to be coming round but it would take a few hours, he advised the family to go home for some rest and come back in the morning but they refused to do so. She'd shown signs of life and they weren't going to leave her alone.

----

3.32 am Nikki noticed Fiorella's eyes fluttering, she was moaning loudly as if in pain – which Nikki suspected that she was. She heard mumbling and managed to make out a few words like water, fire, gun and home.

"Hey calm down Fi." Nikki said trying to sooth her sister. "I'm going to be straight back; I'm just going to get someone ok." Nikki ran as fast as she could to get her family and the doctor. When they returned Fiorella was quiet and appeared to be sleeping, the doctor said she'd be like that for the next few hours and insisted that they go home. The family was reluctant but eventually agreed after being reassured that they'd be called the second she started to come around properly.

----


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_So this is it?" Nikki half said half asked, both girls were stood with Fiorella's bags packed in their bedroom._

"_Guess it is." Fiorella replied sounding part sad and part excited. "I have to be at the airport in a bit." She was about to go off on her travels and then two months later Nikki would be going off into the Navy taking after their father. _

"_You know it's not too late to change your mind." Nikki was worried about her sister going, the youngest child was actually proving to be the first to go off on an adventure. The boys all lived close by with the two youngest boys still living with their parents; they all knew the house would be strangely empty without the young brunette bouncing around. They also knew that Nikki would feel it the most, the two girls with 10 months between them, the same school year, sisters as close as they could be, best friends who told each other everything. Nikki always liked being the older one but stood there in their bedroom she felt like the youngest._

"_Time to split up the dream team." Fiorella said. "We both have our own dreams and lives, now's the time to live them." Nikki responded by giving her sister a hug and telling her she'd miss her. They didn't know when they'd see each other again and that was hard, Nikki sobbed as she saw their father drive down the driveway three hours later after dropping Fiorella off at the airport. _

----

Things had been different since then. Fiorella lay looking up at the ceiling; she didn't really know where she were, she knew she was badly hurt as she was in a lot of pain. Last thing she remembered was being on a boat, she remembered getting shot and it being hot. She wondered where her team were and what had happened. Then she wondered what hospital she was in and how long she'd been there. She'd been awake a few minutes when a doctor came to speak to her, he looked incredibly relieved to see her awake and told her that her family was on its way. She tried to speak but found it difficult and he told her that she'd been seriously injured and he'd give her something for the pain shortly.

About twenty minutes later her family came running into the room.

"Nice to see you sweetie." Anna said gently kissing her daughter on the head.

"You didn't have to go to this length to cover for not being at my wedding." Joseph joked.

"Hey shortie." Rufus smiled, Antony just went over and smiled, he was unsure as to what he should say.

"Good way to get some time off work." Leo said with a sad smile.

"Welcome back." Nicholas said giving his daughter's hand a squeeze.

"I've missed you." Nikki said through tears of relief. The family were mainly ushered out of the room then leaving Mr and Mrs Caetano with Fiorella as the doctor explained to her what her injuries were. The girls siblings heard her cry when the doctor broke news of her injuries, as she could barely move she was unaware of the burns and breaks, all she could feel was the pain and that was worse than she'd ever experienced. Her reaction to the news was so bad that she was sedated and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

----

"She's not going back into the navy." Nicholas said to Nikki as the two sat in the hospital canteen having coffee, three of the boys had gone back home now that Fiorella was out of the woods. They'd be back but they knew their sister wouldn't like them putting their lives on hold for her. "Injuries like hers." He shook his head at the list that the doctor had reeled off to them, by Fiorella's reaction he knew that she knew her career was pretty much over.

"Come on Pop, its Fi, our little flower, always recovers." Nikki argued but her father shook his head. During his time in the Navy he'd seen many casualties on his ships, some with injuries like his daughter; he'd seen strong men never recover from small injuries. "Once she sets her mind to something she gets it."

"I know, and she's strong." He took hold of his daughter's hand. "When we got the call I was expecting to be leaving her with only one daughter alive, but she hung on. She didn't let go of us and now we can't let go of her."

----

Kate gave the crew the update from Nikki, the Navigator was trying to sound more upbeat than she was feeling as she filled her friend in. Kate understood where Nicholas was coming from; she'd seen the state of the sailor when they'd found her on the boat. The fact that she was still alive was little more than a miracle. When Nikki had asked about the investigation Kate felt bad that she had no answers to give, everyone wanted to know what had happened in the build up to the deaths of 3 naval personnel. The powers that be had already spoken to the other survivor and were waiting to hear from Fiorella as soon as she was well enough to be interviewed.

----

The young woman was in a restless sleep for most of the next day, it was clear that she was in a lot of pain but she didn't say a word. That afternoon Fiorella spoke for the first time, her sister was there with her, Nikki had been drifting off but awoke the moment she heard her sister's frail voice.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus." Fiorella said weakly. Nikki couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"And run over by a steam roller." Nikki added going to stand over her sister so that her face could be seen. "Hey you." Nikki smiled seeing a pair of big brown eyes looking up at her.

"Hey. How long have I been here?" Nikki filled her in on what had happened since she'd come on board the Hammersley. Then Fiorella asked about her injuries.

"Just let me get the doctor." Nikki went to leave but her younger sister shouted at her to stop.

"Please Nik." The voice was close to tears and Nikki felt tears forming in her own eyes. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"You, you… Fi please let me get the doctor." Nikki hurried out of the room before her sister could reply.

----

"How long will it last?" Nicholas asked after the doctor had again filled Fiorella in on her condition, her mother was in the room with the young woman leaving Nikki and her father to speak to the doctor about the latest developments.

"I don't know, could be temporary could be permanent."

"But she still knows us." Nikki tried to argue then the doctor explained about the difference between short and long term memory and it was controlled by different parts of the brain. The part of the brain that controlled short term memory was near to where the fracture was.

"And in the meantime how are we supposed to explain her injuries to her over and over again? Each time we tell her it's heartbreaking. I can't do it." Nikki exclaimed before walking off to go see her sister.

----

"So where did you go?" Fi was asking questions about her older brother's honeymoon which she had been told the answers too earlier in the evening.

"I told you we're going away later." Joseph replied harshly, unaware of recent developments.

"No you didn't I'm not stupid." Fiorella snapped but she smiled as her big sister entered the room. "Tell him he didn't tell me earlier." She looked at her sister and then smiled before sitting down.

"Honey he did, but don't worry ok, everything's going to be fine." Nikki tried to reassure her sister but it didn't work. Moments later the doctor came to explain things, to say that Fiorella was upset was an understatement, but Nikki suspected that she'd need telling again in a few hours. Of all her injuries the latest development was the most heartbreaking, the younger woman was known for her memory and seeing her this way was very difficult.

----

"They're going to call me if anything changes." Nikki said to Kate a few days later, Nikki had gone back to work at the insistence of her parents, although with recent events they were even more worried than usual about her. Nikki filled Kate in on the medical aspects and on the research she'd done on memory loss hoping that she'd find the answers. "The only good thing according to my oldest brother is that they don't have to buy her new magazines to read because she's forgotten about what she's already read." Nikki said sadly.

"According to her crew mate they were hijacked, the team were meant to be on their way home; there boat was the first one we came across. Their CO was killed on the spot, the rest of the team put up a fight and you know what happened next." Kate told Nikki, Kate was sat on her bunk and Nikki at the desk in their cabin. "Have they questioned Fiorella yet?" Kate asked and Nikki nodded, she hadn't been able to tell them a lot as it had happened so fast, she'd been shot the moment the hijackers came on board and her memory was sketchy. The only person who could tell them anything was Nick and he didn't know much, there were rumours that he knew them and helped them, explaining his lack of injuries. The hijackers they'd arrested hadn't spoken much either.

----

"Welcome back Nav." Buffer smiled as she joined the team on the bridge ready for duty. They were off for the next two weeks around the gold coast and from Nikki's point of view it would be hard to leave her sister alone for that long, anything could happen in two weeks. Her father had gone back to work too leaving their mother at the hospital most of the time with several family members calling in to see her sister, just a shame that she didn't remember them visiting. What upset Nikki though was the lack of 'friends' who'd come to visit, it seemed like Fiorella had lost touch with people whilst Nikki had managed to remain in contact with most of their childhood friends.

"Ready for our next adventure?" Charge asked as she took her place and the Captain had given orders to depart. She smiled her answer at the mechanic who was happy to see the look on her face.

----


	6. Chapter 6

----

Chapter 6

By the time Nikki got back her sister had been through an operation to have some skin grafts on her stomach, she still looked bad and was a few weeks away from being let home but it was a vast improvement from the condition she was in when she left.

"Nikki!" Fiorella smiled as her sister entered the room holding a box of chocolates and some books.

"Looking well." Nikki smiled going and giving her younger sister a kiss on the head. "Like the new room."

"Well according to this note." She waved a notepad in the air. "I've been in this room 6 days, I've had another operation, you've been away at sea and I'm having soup for tea." She read before explaining that she'd been told to write things down so she knew when she'd been told something before. Nikki looked at the list and found that she'd been writing down lots of things in addition.

_Nikki's been away at sea._

_Joe had a go at you because he's stupid and doesn't like being told what's in front of him (the bearded lady most of the time)_

_Joseph's wife Maria needs to have her nose hairs looked at (and her moustache sorted)_

_Having soup and ice cream later_

_Mum will be in Thursday_

_Rufus called this morning – brought flowers – need to tell him that don't like roses._

_Watched friends – think I've seen it before (although don't know if have watched it since been in hospital)_

_Have read the magazine with the fat man on front._

Nikki smiled as she read the list and her sister filled her in on how she was doing with it. Fiorella told them that it was tough but she was coping, and to be honest she didn't have a choice – the only issue was stopping people from reading it. Nikki had already been given a heads up that Joe had had a go at her for the comments about his wife (which had apparently been said out loud), and was saddened to see that her sister was trying to remember it.

"So are you still in pain?" Nikki asked, she'd been worried for most of the trip and wanted to know how her sister was doing from her own sister.

"Little bit, but I've been told my wounds are healing so that's good." She explained. "And I might be able to go to mums – the doctor told me just before you came in." She paused. "Better write that down." She picked up a pen and wrote the note. The sight saddened Nikki, the concentration on the younger woman's face as she tried to remember the details of what the doctor had said.

The pair talked for a while until visiting time was over and as she left she spotted her sister making notes on what had been said, again the sight stirred something in her but she was amazed at how her sister was coping with things. She'd been faced with a problem and was dealing with it in her own way, not making a fuss and she was certain of that fact, and then she smiled at some of the comments. The one about Joe's wife was right on the mark, only Nikki wouldn't have been brave enough to say anything.

----

Kate laughed as Nikki told her about the list her sister had written, after leaving the hospital she'd called Leo and he'd filled her in on lots of funny events that had happened with her sister over the last few weeks. Fiorella had forgotten a lot of it but Leo had spent a lot of time with her and had informed Nikki that the accident had served to sharpen her sister's tongue in a bad way but it was incredibly funny to watch.

"It makes me wonder what she says about me." Nikki laughed pouring more wine into her glass. "I mean she's very smart, doesn't miss a trick." Nikki explained. "It used to drive me mad at school, we were both in the same sets for a few subjects and there were times I never got a word in because she was the first to answer. She was, or is quite a character." Nikki smiled and Kate nodded wishing she'd been able to meet her friend's sister properly.

The pair sat and chatted until Nikki received a phone call, her sister had gone missing from the hospital. Nikki was in a panic, she had no idea where her sister was likely to be found, she didn't know where her sister liked to go, not anymore.

----

Because of her injuries the police were called in to help look for her, according to the hospital she'd gotten dressed saying she was fed up of wearing her pyjamas (or rather Nikki's pyjamas that were too long in the leg). Then she'd waited until her nurse had given her a check up before taking her chance and heading out down the stairs, they'd realised she was missing an hour later when they went to give her more pain killers before bed.

Nikki was out looking with Kate when her parents called, one of the boys was staying at the house in case she somehow made it to there and the others were on their way to help search. Kate had called in the crew of the Hammersley and they were all looking everywhere they could think of.

-----

_She was always good at swimming, and climbing. She was good at the physical stuff, and bright. Her school reports were always 'Fiorella is a very able pupil but would benefit from building up her self confidence.' She wasn't confident. Putting her alongside Nikki she felt she had to work harder to keep up as the younger of the two, she was also classed as the least pretty. The boys all went flocking to Nikki who shot up tall and slim at an early age, Fiorella remained short and stocky until her late teens when she managed to grow and lose a little weight. As adults Nikki was a good 3 inches taller and several clothing sizes smaller. One thing that was identical though was the shy smile and the dark eyes that could bore through people._

She didn't know where she was, she was slightly worried by the unfamiliar surroundings. She couldn't remember why she'd left the hospital but she was now regretting it. She'd get a taxi but she didn't have any money. Spotting a phone she made for it and dialled reverse charges for a familiar number.

"Hello?" Asked a worried voice, she recognised it as her brother Antony.

"I don't know where I am." Fiorella replied in a voice that was nearly a sob. He gently asked her to describe where she was and what she could see; whilst she was talking he rang Nikki off of his mobile. He filled Nikki in on where their sister had described and fortunately Nikki was round the corner. Antony remained talking to his youngest sister on the phone until he heard Nikki's voice in the distance.

"Ok Fi, Nikki's there, I'll see you in a few days." He said before Nikki hung up the phone and pulled her sister into a big hug. Straight away Fiorella burst into tears and sobbed her heart out. Kate didn't know what to do but Nikki soon stopped her sister from crying.

----

"Ok Fi, this is my friend Kate, she works on my ship. She helped you when you had your accident; I need you to look after Kate while I ring people to let them know where you are." Nikki said speaking to her sister like she was a small child. Fiorella gave a shy smile before going to stand with Kate; Nikki hurriedly called her parents who would contact the others.

"What rank are you?" Fiorella asked Kate as Nikki spoke on the phone.

"Lieutenant, I'm the Executive Officer on the Hammersley." Kate replied surprised at the question.

"I thought about becoming an officer but too much pencil pushing, I'm more a get involved than stand back and give orders type of person." Fiorella explained. "Lieutenant Butler likes barking orders, sat back a lot and left us to deal with whatever mess he'd gotten us into." She paused and shoved her hands into her pockets. "We were meant to be home weeks before, I should have made it to the wedding no problem. But he stuffed up. Got in over his head and left us to pick up the pieces as usual. They were after us; we had to go into hiding because it'd look too odd if we left. They were the ones fighting us, we had no prior warning, we got the best vessel we could find and made a move. They had machine guns and we had nothing, they set us alight with a petrol bomb. The boss was shot in the gunning, so was I. It was really hot, I remember trying to put up a fight as they tried to take me and they shot me again. What was odd though was that they didn't go for Nick; I mean they took him with me but that's it. The other boys were dead by the time we left; I wondered what they'd do with me. I passed out I think then. I was in the hospital next time I remember anything." Both Nikki and Kate were shocked at the revelation and wondered what it meant. She'd remembered more than she had done before but it hadn't seemed to register with her. Nikki took her sister back to the hospital and Kate rang HQ to fill them in on the latest development.

----

"According to Commander Marshall Glover has been in trouble before, and his lack of memory has raised a few eyebrows. Only problem is Glover could use Fiorella's memory problem as a defence but her side of things makes a lot of sense." Mike said as he and Kate walked round the ship with Buffer.

"He was fine, not a scratch, why hurt a woman when there's a man, she's more valuable as a hostage – not in rank but in terms of emotional. People want to protect women more than men." Buffer agreed. It was a tricky situation but nobody doubted the reliability of Fiorella's story, short term memory was difficult for her, this was more medium term information.

----


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A week later Fiorella was allowed home to her parent's place, she hadn't tried to leave the hospital again, they'd put an extra watch on her to make sure she didn't try to wander. Nikki hadn't been to see her since the night she'd taken her back to the hospital, her clarity during the conversation she'd started with Kate was frightening and she wondered what else was going on in her sister's head. Nikki was determined to find out what really happened, she wanted to know who was to blame for her sister's condition.

----

_The first night they'd shared a bed they were about 18 months and 2, Nikki had been crying for her sister who'd been sick and wouldn't stop until the younger girl was put next to her in the small bed. Both girls slept completely through that night, neither hearing the storm that was raging outside. It was a comfort thing, when one was ill she needed the other to sleep, when one was upset she needed the other to cuddle her. Many times over the years their parents came into the bedroom to get them up to find both girls in the same bed sock on._

Arriving home at 3 in the morning five weeks later after her drive up Nikki thought nothing about climbing into the bed with her sister; she fell asleep straight away and woke up 5 hours later to find her sister still sound asleep. Nikki sat up and looked at her sister, a small scar was forming on her temple from the brain surgery, several of her wounds had started to fade but other still stood out. In her sleep she looked so peaceful, so much younger and so less troubled.

"I thought you were back." Her mother whispered entering the room, Anna told Nikki it was the latest her sister had slept since returning home. Nikki got up and followed her mother downstairs.

---

Anna made the tea and filled Nikki in on recent developments, she'd had the cast taken off her leg, the collar bone was getting sorted and her burns didn't look as bad. The young woman was slightly paranoid about them though, she'd developed a habit of pulling her tops down to make sure they had no chance of riding up.

"And her memory?" Nikki asked.

"Slight improvements, she knows Maria doesn't like her but the feeling is very much mutual. Shame it's stopped Joe from coming round, he's annoyed at her but he should be here. Chances are she'll remember the people who were around." Nikki felt guilty but her mother assured her that Fiorella knew where she was and understood. Anna told her that the other boys had been great, stopping by every day, spending time with her. They'd gotten used to her sometimes odd behaviour, they actually found it humorous when she spoke her mind, her comments on their sister in laws pie had them laughing out loud.

"_If this is the best thing she cooks then I'll stick to hospital food thanks. Tastes like manky old insoles." She'd exclaimed taking a bite out of the pie Maria had dropped off as a nice gesture. Maria was actually sat with the family eating and left the table quickly after the comment was made, Joe followed straight after and the remaining Caetano men burst out laughing including their father._

Nikki couldn't help but laugh as her mother told her, Anna chuckled at the memory then nodded as Nikki admitted that she'd do it regardless of brain injuries, she'd slated many meals cooked by their brothers over the years.

"Yes but I'd hoped she'd discovered the art of being more tactful as she'd gotten older." Anna admitted with a sigh. Nikki laughed again; she seriously doubted that her sister would ever be tactful, especially with someone she didn't like.

----

Half an hour later Fiorella came downstairs and gave her older sister a hug before sitting down at the table.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Fiorella asked of her sister and Nikki told her she thought she needed the sleep. The two sisters then chatted about the Hammersley as their mother made breakfast and listened to the two girls, it took her back to when they were both teenagers. She loved having her two daughters under the one roof; she just wished it were under much better circumstances. As the girls were sat eating with their mother their father walked in followed by Rufus, Antony and Leo who straight away sat down and began to eat.

"Did you get any fish?" Fiorella asked Leo causing his eyes to widen in shock, the boys and their father had gone out early fishing, Joe had been too but had gone straight home to his wife.

"Well we did but someone was too squeamish to reel it in." Antony replied not catching on at first. Nikki took a while to catch on but Rufus, Leo and their mother were straight on the ball, she'd been told about the fishing once and once only yesterday when she was asked if she wanted to go, she responded by saying no because she was already planning to sit and watch paint dry.

"Good." Fiorella replied also unaware as to why her family were slowly looking surprised. She excused herself so she could go and get dressed and left her family to talk.

----

"She didn't realise?" Leo asked expecting her to have remembered remembering.

"She didn't realise when she didn't remember things." Nikki replied knowing that it was a very big deal.

"It's only one thing." Her father said being the voice of reason; he didn't want to get everyone's hopes up.

"Ok, so how about we monitor the situation, test her. But not so she'll get to know." Rufus suggested and everyone else agreed trying to work out what they could do to test her. It was tough trying to figure things out as they suspected she'd know something was up, they quickly stopped talking when she returned to the room.

----

"Ok don't worry I'm fine." She said sitting down. "I only bumped my head on the cupboard – I didn't realise it was open." She took their funny looks to be connected to the red bump forming on her head.

"Should I call the doctor?" Leo asked standing up. Fiorella objected saying she'd done the same trick thousands of times and that she was ok, Nikki rubbed her own head in sympathy as the cupboard by the door in their room was lethal at times. The family finally agreed to trust her judgement on the matter and she finished eating her breakfast before saying she was going to get ready for the hospital.

"Why?" Nicholas asked confused.

"Physio on my shoulder, 10 am." She replied giving her father a funny look. "How long are you staying for?" She asked Nikki.

"Back tomorrow, a flying visit." Nikki replied and her sister nodded before heading back upstairs.

-----

Nikki went with Fiorella and their Father, it was tough watching the young woman struggle to use her arm and leg, there were also times when Nikki caught sight of some of the scars left by the burns. Each one made her want to cry, but she hadn't heard her sister complain once. The boys complained when they caught themselves on the arm with the oven (when they went near it which wasn't very often), but she'd been through more than they could ever imagine. Fiorella worked really hard during the session, she was determined to get better and get things sorted. Whilst Nikki was watching her father went to speak to his daughter's doctor to fill him in on what was happening with her memory.

"We've booked you in for a scan the day after tomorrow, nothing to worry about we just want to keep an eye on the swelling near where the bleed was." The doctor explained to a tired Fiorella an hour later, she nodded thinking nothing of it and drifted off in the car as they drove home. Nikki took the opportunity to speak to her father quietly.

"He says it's a good sign," Nicholas smiled. "Sometimes the brain heals itself, but he wants to check it's nothing more. And we're not to tell her, don't want to get her hopes up." He added in a warning tone.

----

Fiorella went for a nap when they got home which Nikki found unusual, she asked Antony about it and he replied that she did that a lot.

"Her energy isn't want it used to be, I think her body needs the extra rest." He said turning off the TV that he was watching, "She sometimes cries at night now, she doesn't recognise herself some days. I think she'd just gotten confident with her body, you know with her not being as skinny as you." He spoke nervously. "Now she's faced with scars, and more than the ones that are on the outside. A diet won't help her with these ones." He finished standing up and heading to the kitchen giving Nikki time to think.

Nikki sat thinking about how he was right, Fiorella had always been reluctant to show her body, always wearing trousers or long shorts rather than skirts, baggy t-shirts rather than vest tops. Family photos from holiday's in Italy showed Fiorella in clothes rather than swimming costumes. Now the younger sister had more to deal with and Nikki didn't know how to help her with that. All she could do was listen.

----


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Come on we're off out." Nikki said plonking herself down on her sister's bed, Fiorella woke up with a start.

"Go away, I'm tired." Fiorella moaned pulling the covers up over her head. Nikki pulled the covers down and dragged her sister out of bed by her good arm, as she did she caught a big view of the scars on her stomach, the skin graft had helped but it still didn't look good. Fiorella caught her sister looking, Nikki apologised but Fiorella joked that she never liked bikini's anyway so it would save arguments in the summer. Then she asked where they were going.

----

Half an hour later they were down at the local pub, Nikki wanted to get her sister to open up and she figured alcohol was a good way to loosen lips.

"It's been too long since we last did this." Nikki said as the girls raised a glass.

"Wish it were under better circumstances." Fiorella sighed and Nikki nodded in agreement.

"So, time to spill." Nikki said putting her glass down. Her sister looked at her confused before Nikki elaborated. "Start with the drive to the airport when you left to go travelling." Nikki added and her sister waited for a moment before responding.

"You backpacked for a while you know what it's like." Nikki shook her head saying that she couldn't compare Europe to the whole world, travelling in the Navy was a completely different matter.

----

Over the next few hours the sisters shared stories, the younger one told about her travels, the things she'd seen and done before going onto her role in the Navy, some of the things she'd been involved with. Nikki filled Fiorella in on the Navy, ET and everything else that happened. Slowly they consumed drink after drink and come closing time neither girl was steady on her feet, as they did years ago they held onto each other to make their way home. They didn't make it home as Fiorella called into the store to get them some beers to drink on the way home and they ended up at the beach sitting in the sand.

"This was nice." Nikki smiled watching her sister lay down and close her eyes, she quickly copied the movement.

"Yeah, I wish I could have been at the wedding. We would have had fun." Fiorella replied with a sigh.

"You'd have been in trouble for speaking your mind." Nikki pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least I've had the excuse of memory loss recently." Fiorella sighed and placed her hands behind her head. "You know there are times when I think I've done something but now I'm not sure if I have. You know like taken my tablets, or had lunch. It's frightening. And then I think about the really frightening stuff." She paused causing Nikki to ask her what stuff she was on about.

"Face it Nik my career's pretty much over, injuries like this are hard to come back too, and if I do go back it'll probably be behind a desk. And then there's life stuff. I mean what about relationships? I can't let anyone see the state of me, my thighs and stomach are covered in burns. Who's going to want someone like me?" Nikki didn't have to look to know that her sister was crying. "It's not fair, but what's worse is the feeling that someone I know, someone I trusted could have been behind it. My team were good, we trusted each other, we had too. Life or death. 3 of my closest friends are dead and I'm certain one of the team was responsible. It had to be Glover, and I want to kill him for what he's done to me." Nikki looked and saw the tears streaming down her sisters face, she wanted to get up and hug her but knew it wasn't wanted, it wasn't needed.

"I wish I could do something to make you feel better, I really do." Nikki said from the bottom of her heart. "But rest assured that the Navy will get him, they'll get to the bottom of it." Fiorella got up and walked off leaving Nikki feeling confused.

-----

"What don't you think they will?" Nikki asked following her sister.

"We asked to get taken out of the situation but they left us in, why? The answer we got was that the intel we were collecting was far too valuable and we needed to maximise it." Fiorella snapped. "One word to agree to our request and none of this would have happened, kids would still have their fathers, mothers their sons and me my life. I hate myself every time I look in the mirror, I'm embarrassed about the way I look and I'm reminded of it each day. I don't have dreams anymore, I have nightmares, I can smell the burning and hear the shouting. And the pain …" She wiped her eyes. "I thought getting shot was bad but the pain, I feel it and remember it and when I woke up in hospital I wish I hadn't. I wish they hadn't found me so you wouldn't have had to see me like this. Because you all treat me differently, I'm back to being the baby, I can't do anything without you watching me and I wish you would all leave me alone." She sobbed but pushed Nikki away when she went to comfort her, then she ran off leaving Nikki alone on the beach incredibly worried.

----

Nikki spent an hour looking for her sister before going back to the house, her father was up and Nikki told him what had happened.

"She's depressed." Nikki said and he shook his head.

"She's tired and angry, but who can blame her. We don't know what we'd be like in her situation and I pray to god that we never get to know. She needs time, we might think that she's had time but everyone's different and we don't know her mind. I don't think we ever knew her mind. Always fighting to keep ahead, keep up with the sister she adored and wanted so much to be like. She'll come back when she's ready." Nicholas explained and Nikki hoped he was right. She went to bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

----

She woke up a few hours later to realise that her sister had been back, a few cupboards were open and there was a note on the bedside table.

_Sorry, I need space. Don't worry I'll be fine. F x._

Nikki ran downstairs with the note and her mother quickly checked the cupboard by the fridge, Fiorella's passport was gone. Anna wanted to report the young woman missing but Nicholas talked her out of it. Nikki didn't want to go back to work not knowing where her sister was but she had no choice, it would be no good looking for Fiorella as she could have gone anywhere. The family would just have to wait until she was ready.

----

_We're not mad; we just want you to come home safe. We all love you and miss you. Let us know where you are. _

Nikki sent several emails saying the same message over the next 3 weeks, nobody had heard anything and the Navy was now involved as they were about to put Glover on trial as they had found out that he really was involved. They wanted her to give evidence and also she was due at the hospital for a medical review to see if she'd be able to return to duties. If she didn't come back soon she'd be in trouble for going away. But that wasn't what Nikki was bothered about; the entire family was worried about what was happening to her. Everyone was feeling her absence, even Joe's wife managed to express her concern according to an email she'd been sent from her mother.

_Look – I don't know if you're reading these but I hope you are. Trial is set to start on the 16__th__; they want you as a witness. You're expected at the hospital on the 15__th__ for a medical review. For your sake please show up – last thing you want is to be in trouble. We're all worried about you, even Mad Maria managed to sound concerned mum says and that tells you something doesn't it? _

_I've thought a lot about what you said down at the beach, and I'm sorry for assuming that I knew so much about you. I used too; we were so close and didn't need to speak. I really missed that and thought we were close to getting it back. I'm sorry if I caused any pain to you that night, I really didn't mean too. I don't know the real reason why you ran away, there are many reasons I'm sure but please let us know you're safe. Let us know please. Love Nikki._


	9. Chapter 9

_----_

Chapter 9

Nikki waited all day to check her emails, she wanted to check them so many times but Kate and Mike kept her incredibly busy on board. The entire crew kept her busy and every time she appeared to be sloping off she was stopped by someone and kept off track, she was both annoyed with them and grateful for it. Eventually she got to the small cabin she shared with Kate and logged on. She impatiently waited for her emails to load up and let out a groan at the lack of message from her younger sister. However there was one from Leo.

_Hey lil sis._

_She got to the hospital on time, didn't speak to anyone, we were hiding so we didn't disturb her. She looked ok, tired but considering we've no idea where she's been she looked bloody good. Mum and I managed to speak to her after she came out. She was hard to read. Said she was ok and we knew better than to question her. Didn't say where she'd been, we'll get told when she's ready. Asked her to come back to the house with us but she wouldn't. I think we'll see her tomorrow, I know that your XO and that guy Buffer are giving evidence so I suspect we'll see you at some point. If I don't I'll keep you posted. Take care. Leo._

---

Nikki was relieved and couldn't wait for the ship to make it back to home port the next morning. She went with Kate to where the hearing was taking place and scanned everywhere for sign of her sister. She found her mother and brother and went to join them. Eventually they caught sight of Fiorella; she was dressed in full uniform and had several medals on her chest. Medals that Nikki didn't know her sister even had. It looked like her sister had had an illustrious career even though it was only short. She seemed taller in uniform; Nikki had only ever seen pictures of her sister dressed like that so it was odd seeing her in the flesh. Her mother called the younger woman over and she slowly headed towards them.

"Didn't think you'd be here." Fiorella said nervously.

"Nowhere else to be. Glad you made it." Nikki replied and she watched her sister put her hands in her pockets.

"Like your million emails pointed out, not worth getting into trouble. I have to go and speak to the attorney. Bye." Fiorella nervously spat out before leaving quickly.

---

Nikki commented that her sister looked incredibly tired and ready to drop, she seemed sad also. It was obvious that she was still very much troubled and was far from over the worst. Nikki only hoped her sister had the strength to get through the next couple of days.

----

The evidence was good and the way Kate and Buffer answered their questions made the jury's decision easy, the first few days progressed smoothly then it was time for Fiorella to take the stand.

"Leading Seaman Caetano, are you sure what you're remembering is accurate, I mean you sustained some horrific injuries." The defence lawyer commented with a smirk. "From what I understand it is memory loss."

"Objection, witness is not on trial here and I have Doctor's statements to verify the validity of her testimony and mental capability." The prosecution argued. The question was withdrawn and the defence team went on to ask Fiorella about how much time she spent with the man on trial.

"A fair bit, our assignments lasted a while so we spent a lot of time as a team. We worked well together." She replied.

"And did you ever suspect any wrongdoings with Chief Petty Officer Glover?"

"A lot of our work meant you had to trust who you were working with, be there for each other. Things changed and he got more distant, I assumed that it was because he was missing his family. I know I was."

"But did you suspect anything?"

"Not at the time no." She replied and the defence rested. The prosecution team redirected some questions at her.

"What impact did the events of that day have on you?"

"In what sense?" She asked in response.

"What's happened to you since then? What have the ramifications been?"

"I found out yesterday that if I want to remain in the Navy it'll be behind a desk. The extent of the damage done to my shoulder means that I can't do my job anymore."

"So not only did 3 men die, one young woman has been scared for life and had her career taken away from her. I have no further questions." Fiorella got down from the stand and left the room. Her family left the gallery and went to find her having been stunned by the bombshell she'd just dropped.

----

She was sat on a bench with her head in her hands, being on the stand had been harder than she'd thought it'd be. She didn't flinch as she felt people sit down on either side of her and feel an arm wrap around her shoulder, she knew she had her mother on her left and her sister on her right. As her mother pulled her close she started sobbing, sobbing for what she'd just been through and for what she'd been told that morning before she'd arrived in court.

"I'm so sorry honey." Her mother said stroking her hair and rocking her. Anna couldn't believe what had happened, her daughter loved her job in the Navy, and she'd beamed with pride on the day she got accepted. Now her daughter's life was officially in tatters. Anna looked at Nikki and gave her oldest daughter a sad smile, Nikki couldn't imagine how her sister was feeling and it was hard to see both her girls at that moment in time, the differences between their lives now frighteningly clear. Nikki was sorted; a Naval Officer who would no doubt rise through the ranks like she'd always intended to do. Fiorella however was a different matter always had been. Anna had thought her youngest daughter had finally found her way when she'd joined the Navy but now that was gone, Fiorella wouldn't be able to cope behind a desk, it wasn't her.

----

Sat in Nikki's living room Fiorella had yet to say a single word. She'd gotten into the car with them holding her mother's hand and just sat there on the sofa with a cup of tea and a blank expression.

Nikki and her mother stood in the kitchen watching as Leo tried to get her to talk to him.

"What will she do?" Nikki asked not able to take her eyes off of her sister. Anna had no answer; she couldn't imagine what Fiorella would do next. "She seems so … so broken." Her mother didn't respond to that she just watched her youngest child and let a silent tear fall down her face, it was heartbreaking to watch her daughter fall to pieces.

----

They didn't go to court the next day, they weren't needed as the jury was retiring to make it's decision. Nikki went back to the Hammersley and the crew expressed their sympathies over the ending of her sister's career, when she got chance she looked online at possible careers for her sister. She stopped when she realised that she didn't know what qualifications her sister had, nor did she really know what her interests were.

"She'll be ok you know." Kate said looking over Nikki's shoulder and working out what she was doing.

"You didn't see her." Nikki sighed.

Nikki told her that Fiorella had spent the entire night sat on the sofa; she didn't move or speak to anyone. Nikki wondered what was going off in her sister's head; there were lots of things Nikki was wondering about as far as her sister was concerned.

"What would you do if your career was over?" Nikki asked Kate. Kate sat down and thought for a moment before responding.

"I don't know, to be honest I don't think I'd cope. You have to believe that your sister will, you say she's strong and is a fighter. If that's that case she'll be ok." Kate replied before leaving Nikki alone with her thoughts.

---

They got the call; the verdict came in after only a short amount of time. Glover was found guilty and sentenced. Some justice had been done. Nikki let out a sigh of relief when Mike told her the news having just heard from Navcom, she was glad that someone had been held responsible and was being punished for it.

----

About 3 weeks later Nikki was called in to speak to Mike.

"Commander Marshall's just informed me that your sister is to receive a Commendation for her actions, and it's also to be her last act in the Navy." He said the second part quietly inviting Nikki to sit down. "From what I gather your sister has been involved in the process and wants to get things out of the way."

"I spoke to my parents yesterday and they never said anything." Nikki replied not sure what to think. Mike told her decisions had only been made today and he assured her that the crew would be there to watch the presentation and give support. He also suggested that she call home to put her mind at rest.

----

Her parent's were shocked to hear the news as Fiorella hadn't said anything, she'd gone away again. Only this time she'd told them she was going away, she didn't call them or say where she was going. Nikki filled them in on the date of the event, and what she expected would happen before saying goodbye and deciding to send an email to her sister. Surprisingly there was one waiting for her from her sister.

----


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Hey Nikki_

_Surprised to be reading this I bet. I don't really know why I'm sending this either but I figured you'd be first to hear the news. I suspected that Marshall was going to contact your boss the moment I left his office this afternoon. I suppose him breaking the news saves me worrying about it, all I have to do is tell the others. I know you've been wondering what I've been doing and where I've been, that's a story for another time, I've been busy but safe. I just want you to know that the whole decision as to when to leave was my choice. I want to go out on a high and before I've had too much time to fret, especially about the future, I thought it was all mapped out but it's not anymore. I've been told that I'll get an ok sum for my discharge and another medal always looks good, now you know I'm stumped. Look. I know that you're all worried and unsure about me, I'm unsure about so much that it makes my head spin round. But it's time for me to move on and to make that new start. What the new start will be I don't know; sat here right now I've no idea what I'm going to do next. It's a scary but at the same time exciting thought. It's sort of like when I left to go travelling, a new road to explore and find myself along the way._

_I was so angry with everything at first, just looking for someone to blame. Having someone to blame didn't make things any easier, it didn't make the pain stop or me feel better. The hardest part has been getting my head round things, there's been a lot for me to try and adjust too. Things I thought I'd sorted crumbled to pieces, that brick wall I'd built up got smashed. Some of the walls I'd spent my entire life building up brick by brick, scary how easy it came apart. There were so many issues I had to face up to, things that I had to run away from because at the time running was the easiest thing to do. I'm sorry I snapped at you and acted the way I did. I took some of my anger out on you and it was wrong. But I looked at you and saw my future that was being taken away. You're going to go onto major things in the Navy, make a huge career of it. The career I'd seen myself having in it gone in an heartbeat. With that in mind I really want you to make the most of every opportunity you are given, and enjoy your career. I enjoyed mine and don't regret enlisting for one second. So do it for you and for me, each time you set sail think of me, take me to each new place you go too. _

_The question of what to do next is something I'll get round to answering. I've a few ideas, a few old dreams that I've started to think about. I'm not going to be rushing into anything though, I'm going to take my time and make sure my footing is sure. At least I know I've got my family behind me and that's what makes everything so much easier. When you have something to come back to it makes going away that little bit easier. I know that wherever I go I have all of you in my heart, I look in the mirror and I don't just see me. We were lucky to be born into a family like ours, at times having 4 brothers and a perfect sister was a pain in the backside. Looking deep into who I am showed me that we're all alike and that's why I'm never going to be alone. _

_You know when my big day is and I hope you'll be there, I miss you._

_Fi_

----

Nikki found the email both sad and confusing, she really hoped her sister would be ok but it was hard to imagine that she would be. The fact that Fiorella knew she had issues to deal with made things better and that she was trying to deal with them made Nikki happy. Soon enough the day of the ceremony arrived, Nikki didn't hear from her sister up until that point. Nikki was one of the first to arrive and saw her sister sat looking out at the water.

"Penny for them." Nikki said going to stand next to her.

"I thought being in the Navy would bring you and I closer together, we'd have something in common. It only made us drift apart." Fiorella replied not looking at her sister. "When chance came for us to talk I pushed you away because I was angry and also scared that you'd be able to see right through me, see I was hurting." Fiorella turned to face her sister. "I'm terrified of what's going to happen next but the important thing is I'm still here. I'm alive and that's what matters, it took me a while to figure that out but I have done."

"And what next?" Nikki asked, Fiorella shrugged her shoulders, she still hadn't figured that one out.

----

It was a sad but proud day for the Caetano family, watching Fiorella receive her Commendation, stood there proud and tall in her uniform. Knowing that it was her last act in the Navy almost brought tears to several sets of eyes, but Fiorella stood there with a steady face, her demeanour unwavering and professional. She shook hands and took deep breaths as she faced many photographs being taken of her. Then she went to her family and was engulfed by hands reaching out to give her hugs and congratulations, but also expressing their sympathy for her.

"So Leading Seaman Caetano care for a drink?" Leo asked and she shook her head.

"Leader Caetano doesn't but Fiorella Caetano does." She replied linking arms with her brother and heading off followed by her parents. Nikki stood there with Kate watching.

"You were right," Nikki said. "She's going to be just fine."

"And so will you, come on, I need a drink and you're buying." Kate said grabbing Nikki's arm and following the Caetano's down the path.

----


End file.
